The Eclipse of the Future
by Jessie Sakura
Summary: Just one mistake, and the future had fallen. Given to them by the highest of all pokemon, three pokemon will do things that are against any laws set down, just to do one one thing and complete one thing... The Mission; Save the Future
1. Hard to leave those behind

**Jesse S: Hello minna!**

**Celebi: Hi! Darling here just had to choose me as her commentator! Yay!**

**Grovyle: What about me?**

**Jesse S: Someone say the disclaimer…..**

**Celebi: Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Jesse S: Well, Let the Story Begin…**

* * *

Despite of all that has happened here, trying to leave what remains, is hard. Despite the memories and all the….accidents, I don't want to leave. Is it because I am scared of what could truly happen to those left behind? Or because of what could happen to those leaving? I do not know. Nor will I ever. Unless I leave.

I walked down the rock corridor and found my room. The door was wide open, and on my bed slept my partner. I smiled, she was way too predictable. I kneeled down next to her and closed my eyes. Her red aura glowed in my vision and I relaxed. The aura she owned always relaxed me in times of uncertainty. It pulsed slowly, when she breathed. Her cream fur rising gently.

I opened my eyes and set to my business. I grabbed my parchment notepad and grabbed the pen. I wrote down what I wanted to say to her, as I didn't want to wake her up. I also didn't want her to try and stop me, as this would be better for all of us. I knew I used my given nick-name but I hoped that would give her the sincerity it needed. When I finished, I placed the pen on top and layed it next to her. I stared at her before turning around at the sound of coughing.

"You are actually going then?" he asked. I nodded, stood up and dragged him out of my room. I looked at him but instead of an angry face I saw a worried one. I blinked.

"I shall come with you. You are after all, my partner" he said. I smiled at the old nickname, and started to head out of the tunnels. He followed behind me, his leaf flowing. As we stepped outside, the harsh light burned my eyes. I squinted but carried on. When we arrived, I called on my friend. She arrived, her unusual pink colour brighter than ever.

"Is the time-tunnel ready?" I asked her. She nodded, and headed towards my companion.

"Dear Grovyle. You aren't going as well, I hope?" she asked him. I muffled a giggle at the girl's fondness for the grass pokémon. Grovyle glared at me so I looked away, smiling gleefully.

"Yes I am, Celebi. And we require your assistance so, please" he said. Celebi nodded and I sighed in relief. Celebi would do anything for him. She raised her hand and a large purple portal opened in front of her. She turned back to us, slowly.

"I wish you well" she said, before disappearing in her own mini portal. We had already agreed that if I called she would come to my aid. Same with the many other legendaries.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, before stepping into the tunnel, "Alliee"

* * *

The Nine-tails woke up, and sneezed. She rubbed her nose and opened her eyes to find a note next to her. Reaching out with her paw, she swiped the pen off and picked up the note. Her eyes widened as she read her name. She started to read it out loud:

_Alliee,_

_I know you have noticed how I have been leaving a lot lately. There is a reason. One I could not tell you before. But now I can, since I will be going, for a long time. I have been finding the remaining legendaries and so I have their support. I will be seeing everyone again. By now, you will be catching onto where I have gone and your idea is correct. I have gone back to the time when that traitor still roamed free. Although that means I can meet our past selves, I took that risk. I knew that you could not manage to see them again, not after what happened. So I have gone, with Grovyle. He knows the risks and since my memories have returned, so do I. Despite them, we have gone. So this might be the last time I will ever see you, while you will only remember the blood-stained Lucario that was me. And I apologize for that. Well this is it, Farewell._

_The Blood-stained Lucario._

Her eyes watered madly, as she thought of what remained of her partner and most precious friend. She knew that the Lucario only used her nickname when everything was grim. Her tears fell on the pen and then ink ran out of the nib. She noticed that and took it as an omen. Keeping the note, she ran out of the room in search of a certain friend.

* * *

I walked gently through the time corridors, with Grovyle close behind me. We were not going to get separated again. We treaded carefully, our eyes looking in every gap. I shivered slightly as my memory of what happened before flashed before my eyes. My paw warmed and I realized that the leaf pokémon had grabbed it.

"I'm okay" I stammered, a small smile playing on my lips. He physically relaxed with this, but still kept a tight hold on my paw. We moved onwards, but stopped at a familiar sight. The time cliff, where I once hanged. My paw compressed, as Grovyle gripped it tighter. He stepped in front of me and dragged me past. My eyes never left the cliff.

"Come on. That was in the past" he said. Despite his brave words his aura was dark with fright, so I knew he was trying to be brave. I tore my red eyes away and looked forward, towards the ending passage. I gasped as a dark purple light enveloped us.

I opened my eyes, to find myself in a dark forest. I recognised it as Apple Woods. Standing up, I looked around but I could not locate Grovyle. I panicked, but I was drawn by a large sound behind me.

"OWOWOWOW!" he shouted. He landed on the floor, head first. I winced.

"Damn tree" he muttered. Chuckling, I helped him up. He glared at me, again. Geez, he was being stroppy. He dusted himself off, but scowled when a perfect apple bounced off his head. I headed toward the exit and he followed.

When we got out of the dungeon, the light from the sunrise illuminated my blue fur like never before. I sighed and stood in the warm light. Grovyle nudged me and I came back into reality. My eyes widened as I realized where we were. Grovyle broke the silence

"Haven't seen this place in a while have we?"

"Treasure Town…"

* * *

**Jesse S: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Celebi: The button wants to be pressed…**

**Grovyle: Why can't I be the commentator?**

**Jesse S: Let the readers chose. Grovyle or Celebi?**

**Anyway, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	2. Back to the Good Old Days

**Jesse S: I'm sorry that this is slightly late! *cries***

**Celebi: Darling cheer up!**

**Jesse S: Hai…. Disclaimer please**

**Celebi: Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Jesse S: Well, Let the Story begin…..**

* * *

"Ooooffff…Excuse me?" a small brown pokémon said. My eyes widened as my sight rested on him. He tilted his head. "Bidoof?" I stammered. I recognized him, but my vision kept flashing back to before the eclipse. I shook my head and looked at him again.

"By golly, yup! That's me. Are you an explorer team?" he asked.

I nodded and I noticed Grovyle step towards me slightly.

"Yes. We are Team Time-tails" Grovyle admitted. I smiled inwardly at the small tribute to my partner. Bidoof jumped back slightly, but shook his head and fixed me with a sight of awe. I had gone back to this time period before sometimes just to create a well known team name.

"By golly! I must ask you; do you have any business with Wigglytuff's guild?" Bidoof asked. We replied, and his small face lit up. He motioned to come with him, and we climbed up the hill leading up to the guild. He easily stepped onto the grate and the door slowly rose up. We followed him, and crept down the ladders. We quickly went through the middle layer and headed towards the Guildmaster's room. But a colourful bird pokémon stood in the way.

"Now, now? And who are these pokémon, Bidoof?" Chatot squawked. My eyes watered at the sight of a long lost friend. My paw warmed again, as Grovyle had taken it in his hold, comfortingly. I stepped forwards and bowed.

"We are Team Time-tails. We wish to talk to your Guildmaster?" I said. Chatot jumped back, and I stiffed a giggle at their similarity. He composed himself and shook his head.

"There is no need for familiarity here," I righted myself up "and I am sure that the Guildmaster will have time for a meeting with the legendary Team Time-tails" he squawked. I almost giggled at his charming remark, again. A green blur moved next to stand next to me. I noticed Chatot's eyes narrow slightly. I remembered about his experience with 'Grovyle the thief' and still hadn't taken 'our' advice that he was safe to be around.

"So, can we?" Grovyle asked. I poked him, and he winced. The bird pokémon nodded and ushered Bidoof away. He ran off, and as I guessed, went to tell the other apprentices. We followed Chatot into Wigglytuff's room. I watched him jump around.

"First of all, we have a present for you" Grovyle said, stepping forward. He placed a perfect apple on the floor and retreated next to me. I had advised him to do this since it would improve the guildmaster's view of us. Wigglytuff squealed slightly and picked up the apple, and placed it on his head. It wiggled slightly when he moved but he still danced happily.

"And second, we had hopes if we could stay with you for a while, since we have not been around many guilds or other teams" Grovyle said. Chatot nodded, and I smiled.

"Of course! Friends! Friends!" Wigglytuff sang. We all sweat-dropped dramatically but I quickly composed myself. I said thank you and Grovyle nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I have not been informed of your names?" Chatot squawked. I gulped, I didn't think of this. My partner noticed this and stepped forward.

"My name is Gale and this Luia" he said. I sighed silently and the bird nodded. We excused ourselves and followed Chatot out of the room. We found ourselves surrounded.

"Oh gosh! Bidoof was right! Team Time-tails are here!"

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?"

"WOW! Can I have your autograph?"

"Why are they here?"

This seriously ticked Chatot off, and a red cross appeared over his head. He squawked many a times but the crowd still remained. I sighed and stepped forwards moving the crowd back. Grovyle caught on and we slowly pushed the crowd back and then moved back to our original positions. I nodded at Chatot, who shook off a surprised look, and he nodded back.

"CALL STATIONS!" he shouted. I refrained myself from jumping in the queue as my old indicts came back. He explained the situation to them while I took in the long not-seen sight of the guild's apprentices. Loudred, Corphish, Sunflora, Bidoof, Chimecho, Diglett and Dugtrio all stood in two rows. I frowned as a familiar team seemed to be missing from the end. I guessed that they were on a mission so I relaxed, slightly. I heard Grovyle snigger at the sight of shocked faces. This was his personality so I shrugged it off. Soon, Chatot finished speaking; the guild crept back up to their previous places trapping our team in a tight huddle. Chatot squawked but I held my hand up at him. I motioned that I would talk and he muttered to himself. Silly Bird.

"So we are Team Time-tails and we are going to staying with your guild for a while. Please treat us well" I said, bowing. Many of the pokémon stared at us or jumped back as Grovyle followed my lead. I knew this was my old guild but…they didn't know that or needed too.

"Please! You don't need to do that!" many stammered. Most protested, and so I snuck a small smile at my partner, he nodded and we straightened ourselves. Chatot pushed through the crowd and decided to show us our rooms. I found myself being lead to my old room, before graduating. We nodded at Chatot, who jumped and fluttered off. The leaf pokémon turned to me.

"This was your old room. Right?" he asked. I nodded and stared out the window. "It's been a long day. I think we should rest" he carried on. I nodded mutely. I took my old bed, next to the wall, and settled down. I found myself looking forward to tomorrow, something I do very rarely lately.

* * *

"EXCUSE ME, PLEASE WAKE UP. IT'S BREAKFAST!" Loudred's shout roused me from my, first in ages, good sleep. I almost caught my partner with my wrist spike while stretching. He grunted, but forgave me instantly. Grudges don't last long in this team. Then we headed off to the dinner hall.

"Do we seriously have to eat….like this?" Grovyle asked me, as we stared at the guild's 'unusual' eating habits. I nodded

"I had to eat like this before. You better get used to it" I said, giving him a hard stare. He shrunk back a little, and we finally managed to eat our food. Slowly and politely. After breakfast, Bidoof was instructed to give us a tour of Treasure Town. I accepted, only to hind my familiarity. Grovyle moaned quietly before I prodded him, hard. He glared at me but I carried on walking.

We walked past the first part of Treasure Town. When we arrived in the second, one of the risks suddenly ignited.

"Golly! Alliee and Eleanor! Come over here!" Bidoof shouted at the Riolu and Vulpix talking to the shop owners, the Kecleon Brothers. They turned in our direction, and their eyes widened. They shook their heads comically and I stiffed a laugh. I earned a weird look from the brown pokémon and a glare from the green one. Lucky me.

"Their…..Their…..TEAM TIME-TAILS!" Allie stammered. I nodded and Grovyle sighed and shook his head. I stared at the shocked face of the Vulpix before starting a staring contest with the Riolu. She finally admitted and looked at my partner. I could tell, she was already on too us. I silently praised myself before smiling.

"And you are Team Riolux. Nice to meet you," I said. I heard Grovyle let out a small sigh and I glared at him. "I'm sure we'll see you around" I said.

"P…Pardon?" Alliee stuttered. The green pokémon next to me nodded.

"We are staying at Wigglytuff's guild. I know you have graduated but we will still see you around" he said. The vulpix's mouth created a O, and we headed in our separate directions. My ears honed in on the whisper that was sent between them

"I don't trust them, Alliee"

I smiled.

* * *

**Celebi: OOOOOO interesting**

**Jesse S: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Grovyle: I didn't get to say much! And Gale?**

**Jesse S: You said it**

**Luia: Just get used to it. It only says my name 2 times in the 1****st**** chapter and that's it.**

**Jesse S: Not anymore…. The mystery should get deeper. Now, say bye!**

**Luia, Gale/Grovyle and Celebi: Bye!**

**Anyway, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	3. Loyal till the Death

**Jesse S: Sorry for the late update!**

**Grovyle: ….**

**Jesse S: Say something? Please.**

**Grovyle: …..**

**Jesse S: Not even the disclaimer?**

**Grovyle: … Fine. Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.**

**Jesse S: Wahoo! Celebi! You owe me some Poké! **

**Celebi: Awwwwwww! Fine.**

**Jesse S: Anyway…., Let the Story Begin…..**

* * *

A slight humming echoed throughout the vast darkness. My eyes flickered slightly before opening. Rocks floated and dead trees stood off the dark, cold stone. The stone sucked every ounce of heat in my body, letting me shiver. The stars had frozen and they hung from the lifeless sky. No wind blew and leafs had stopped in mid-air.

I stood in front of a none-moving waterfall, frozen in place. I looked at myself. The blue fur had been splattered with red, and the gray now a piercing black. My red eyes now stood out like rubies in rock ore. My wrist spikes dripped with a think liquid and it slid down my paw. The cream fur on my chest now was a darker brown, thickened by many substances.

I moved against my own will, heading towards a cave ahead of me. In it lay two pokémon. Rainbow feathers lay on the floor, with eyes tightly closed. A pink long-eared bundle next to it.

My memories flashed back at me.

The devastating blow from the Charizard, who came from nowhere. Its tail brightly lit, and mouth wide open. I tried to fight it off, but they couldn't stay down. My partners had been called away and so they stood next to me. After the Charizard had flown off, they collapsed. I tried to help but it was too late, they had lost too much blood.

I stood outside the cave and called for help. Their aura's were fading fast. I turned to find a Zigzagoon standing over them. His claws flashed, and he disappeared. The two bodies lay heatless before, but now lay lifeless. Their life stolen before my very eyes.

Many had fallen the same way. A loyal and a loud, a pretty and a chingly, snappy and diggy. They all died before my eyes as I was helpless to stop it.

Bidoof, Loudred, Sunflora, Chimecho, Corphish, Diglett and Dugtrio now all lay deep down somewhere. But their passing where not as hard as two others. Two very important people, who were the start of our tragedies. Two very good partners.

Chatot and Wigglytuff.

* * *

My eyes shot open and closed almost instantly at the bright light coming through the window. I sat up in the straw bed and looked at the snoring pokémon net to me. I smiled at his flopped position and his expression. He felt me staring and his eyes flickered open. They lay on me and I stiffened slightly.

"Morning" Grovyle muttered. I didn't care about his name to the others, Gale; he would always be Grovyle to me. I smiled at him and he sat up. We both stared out the window, at the newly risen sun. We watched the whole sunrise before stepping out of our room and heading towards the Jobs board. Of course, we were stopped.

"You're going out already? You haven't even had breakfast!" Corphish said. Somehow, I knew that was coming.

"We already ate" Grovyle explained. The 'lobster' nodded and climbed down the downward stairs. I looked back to the Job board and noticed two available jobs. I picked them off and looked at them closely. Two 'Help me!'s from Northern Desert. I showed them to Grovyle and he nodded. I accepted the jobs and headed up the stairs, Grovyle close behind. I walked out of the Guild to find two pokémon waiting for us.

"I hoped that we could come with you on your quests today?" Alliee asked, her pelt blazing in the bright sunlight. Her dark eyes looked at me pleadingly, and I fell. I looked at Grovyle, who gave me 'if we really have too' look and I smiled. Turning back to Alliee and her partner, I spoke.

"Sure, why not. Both of you I guess?" I asked. The Riolu nodded, and Grovyle gritted his teeth slightly. I closed my eyes and I sensed their aura's. Alliee's was full of happiness and joy while Eleanor's was weary and slightly tired. Grovyle's ,however, was filled with uncertainty.

I opened my eyes and found Alliee jumping up and down in excitement. Eleanor stood, her eyes closed and arms waving, trying to calm the Vulpix down. I smiled at the scene and Grovyle looked at me. I ignored him and walked towards them. I placed my hand on Alliee's head and she looked up at me.

"Shall we go?" I asked. She nodded harshly, while Eleanor just nodded.

"Of course, Luia!" she said, putting her paw in the air. I smiled and ushered them on. I looked back and Grovyle rolled his eyes at me. He walked past and I followed him.

We had completed both the jobs and yet the accompanying team begged us to carry on. We, in aspiration, agreed. I followed at the back of the group, constantly looking for pokémon following us. Before I could ask how many levels left we arrived in a new room.

Pokémon cascaded from the air and surrounded us. I tensed before realizing: it was a Monster House. I heard Alliee create a flamethrower before Eleanor created an Aura Sphere. I looked at my partner before nodding. He summoned his Leaf Blade and caught it permanently out. This meant that we only used one PP and also we could use it as many times as we wanted.

I summoned my Bone Rush, and a long slender bone appeared, braced between my hands. I charged though the pokémon not realizing that I had left the group.

"Luia!" Alliee shouted before following me. Eleanor shouted her partner's name before falling next to my partner. I looked back to find we had been cut off by many pokémon. We fought back, and when the pokémon vanished neither of our partner's were there. Alliee sank to her knees leaving me shocked.

"We will find them. Don't worry." I said. She looked up at me and a determined look filled her face. She nodded and stood up before running off. I sighed before chasing after her.

We ran in silence, searching every floor. I looked at her and almost stopped dead. My memories flashed in my head. I shook my head and cleared my mind. She looked at me, and then sat down.

"Let's take a break" she said. My eyes widened, before sitting next to her. I stared at the wall before a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So, what's your home like?"

I sighed inwardly. This was awkward.

* * *

**Grovyle: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME?**

**Jesse S: Somewhere? I don't actually know yet...**

**Celebi: Poor Grovyle-darling…**

**Jesse S: Well I'm sorry! It had to happen!**

**Grovyle: HUMPH!**

**Jesse S: Oopps. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**Celebi: the big blue button wants to be pressed!**

**Jesse S: O.o**

**Anyway! Signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	4. Interogation time

**Jesse S: Sorry for the late update! I had a mini writer's block with how to do this and School has been a big pain.**

**Grovyle: Yes! I'm back in this chapter! *dances***

**Jesse S: *sweatdrops* Indeed you are…**

**Celebi: Disclaimer!**

**Grovyle: Fine, fine. Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. **

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story Begin…..**

* * *

I fumbled in my brain, searching for an excuse to say. I looked at the Vulpix, who gazed at me with wonder-filled eyes. I reeled back at their intensity. The determination shined, and I smiled inwardly. She was special after all. I decided she needed an answer and made one up.

"I used to live in a cave, far in the mountains. I meet Gale while training there and," I paused. Her eyes wanted more, although it was a tiny bit creepy. "He inspired me. I guess" I giggled and smiled. She smiled back and looked away, deep in thought. I leant forward to see her face before she looked at me and smiled. I guess she thought that wouldn't make me panic, but it doesn't work on me. I turned away, to find two Sandshrew coming towards us.

I jumped off the floor and nudged Alliee. She looked in my direction and saw the advancing pokémon. Standing up, she started a Flamethrower. I shoved her and she lost concentration, the move dispelled. She looked at me weirdly.

"Go!" I said, "Find the others. There are bound to be more pokémon following. I'll hold them off" Her eyes widened and she hesitated. My statement came true as more pokémon flooded out of the path. I tcch'ed and looked back at Alliee. She still hadn't left.

"GO!" I shouted at her and pushed her towards the exit. She stumbled but regained her balance. Looking back at me, she nodded uncertainly. She ran out the other exit and I relaxed. A slight pain in my side returned my attention back to the wild pokémon. A Sandshrew had hit me with fury swipes, but it had done barely any damage. Its yellow eyes widened and I smiled inwardly.

"This is too easy" I said, out loud. I summoned my Bone Rush and defeated the first three. The others backed off slightly. The blue light emitted from the bone created spirals in the air as I moved. The pokémon advanced on me.

After a few minutes, all the pokémon had been defeated. My bone vanished and I dusted myself off. I opened my eyes and looked around. The sun had come down slightly and I hit my head.

"Better go find the others" I muttered to no one in particular. I followed the path that Alliee took and slowly walked through the never ending walkway. When I finally found the stairs, I sighed in relief. Going down them, I arrived in a deserted plain. Since no stairs or paths were present, guessed this was the end of the dungeon. I stepped forward and my badge resonated. Its platinum sheen glittered as I brought it out. It flashed yellow, and I disappeared.

* * *

I appeared on the path to the dungeon. The sun had now set and the darkness had fallen. It looked so familiar to me but I shook my head. I climbed up the stairs to the guild and looked up at now-slightly-reddish pink overhang or the guild. I looked down through the grate and heard the shuffling of Diglett underneath. I stepped on the grate and his voice rang out.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" He shouted.

"WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT?" Loudred replied. I sighed dramatically at their slightly comical entrance call.

"It's…. It's…" Diglett stuttered. I resisted the urge to shout the answer for him.

"DIGLETT! WHO IS IT!" Loudred shouted, almost exploding my ear drums in the process. The guild was, most likely, awake now

"It's LUCARIO!" Diglett shouted. The gate opened, finally. I nodded and went through, climbing down the ladder. I was met with all the guild's resident apprentices and, to my utter delight, my partner. His eyes widened and I smiled. I didn't realized that Team Riolux were also present.

"Luia!" Alliee said, jumping up and in casing me in a hug. I was shocked at first but returned the hug. Eleanor smiled and nodded in appreciation of what I had done. I returned the smile. That is when Chatot walked in.

"I think that Luia would like to sleep now. Everyone! Back to your rooms!" he squawked. They all jumped a bit, before rushing down the second ladder. The two others ran up the exit ladder quickly, obviously knowing what would happen if they didn't. I nodded my thanks to the multicoloured bird, before following the apprentices. When I finally reached my room, Grovyle turned to face me. I frowned and got all serious.

"Where did you go?" I asked. He looked slightly taken back at my harshness. He recovered quickly though.

"Me and ..." he paused before I nodded, "Eleanor? We had been pushed back. When we beat them all, we couldn't find you. I had realized we had been pushed back a level, but Eleanor said we should wait at the end since she believed you would make it. When we got there, our badges teleported us out." He explained. I nodded and finished his story.

"Then you met up with Alliee here, and she told you about what happened. I believe that I have gained Eleanor's trust now though" he nodded. I sat down on my bed, the soft straw comforting. Grovyle lay down next and muttered:

"Don't do that again. Next time, leave with Alliee". I smiled at his worrisome nature, but agreed silently. Sleep came, and I relaxed into its embrace.

* * *

The bright light aroused me from my bed and I rubbed my eyes. I heard a snigger come from next to me, and I found Grovyle grinning, slightly creepily. I looked at him and cocked my head.

"I haven't seen you do that in a while" he said. I gave him a 'seriously?' look and he shut up, but he still had a slight smile. I shook my head, and stood up. He rose from his bed as well, before going down the corridor to main hall. I followed him, and almost bumped into him as he stopped. I looked over his shoulder to find Chatot and the Guildmaster jumping around in front of him.

"We would like to talk to you" Chatot said. I nodded, and we followed them into Wiggletuff's room. Grovyle closed the door behind us and we turned back to the Guild's highest members.

"First, we would like to thank you about yesterday. You got Alliee out f there quickly, and for that we are grateful" Chatot squawked. I nodded and watched as the Guildmaster looked at us sternly. I returned his gaze unwavering. Then he spoke.

"I have watched you two carefully, and I would like to know somethings" I nodded and he carried on.

"It seemed that you knew a lot about this guild when you arrived. You even knew some of the members. I admit, it was mostly you not Gale" I sighed inwardly; I should have remembered that, even though he was a bit weird, Wigglytuff was a very sharp pokémon. I stayed silent, and so did 'Gale'.

"Also, you already knew your way around the guild and Treasure Town" I hit myself inwardly, again. I shouldn't have been so obvious!

"You have a strong connection with our past apprentices, Team Riolux. And also you, Luia, look like one of them" Wigglytuff's eyes narrowed and I felt that the truth wasn't going to stay hidden for very long.

"Please, I would like an answer" Wigglytuff urged. Before I could step forward, Grovyle stepped in front of me, and looked up boldly. It was almost the Dusknoir separation again, or at least that's what it looked like.

"I will answer your questions. Indeed, we have been here before, even though I haven't been into this guild." Chatot's eyes widened and I sighed quietly.

"Yes, we are familiar with the pokémon here, and yes, Team Riolux is quite….." he froze, thinking of the right word. "Dear, to us"

Chatot looked like he was a statue, never moving, just frozen in shock. Wigglytuff, however, moved at every move we make, obviously suspicious and weary. His eyes narrowed and I felt like collapsing at the amount of distrust he sent us.

"How?" Wigglytuff demanded. It was my turn, and so I stepped next to my partner. He looked at me and figured what I was about to do. He nodded his agreement and I looked back at the Guildmaster. He stared me down and I raised my head slightly.

"We are from the future"

* * *

**Grovyle: Way to leave it on a cliff-hanger, Jesse!**

**Jesse S: Hehe…**

**Miku: Yeah, she does that a lot…**

**Jesse S: Miku?**

**Miku: Whoops! See ya! *runs away***

**Celebi: Who's that?**

**Jesse S: A new character on one of my other stories…..**

**Grovyle: O.o**

**Jesse S: Least Lieyal no.1 or no.2 aren't….**

**Lieyal from Hokuren: Hey people!**

**Lieyal from S&S: Hi!**

**Jesse S: Spoke too soon…..**

**Grovyle: THIS ISN'T A MEETING PLACE!**

**Lieyal from S&S: O.o It's a green lizard!**

**Grovyle: I'M NOT A LIZARD!**

**Anyway…, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	5. Was this the best thing to do?

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Grovyle: Jesse apologizes about the late update, she had a writer's block on how to say this bit**

**Jesse S: I would have preferred it if you hadn't said that**

**Grovyle: Anyway, Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Jesse Sakura: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

The room stayed in silence as they digested the truth. Chatot had frozen with his beak mouthing something. I think it was: No way. Wigglytuff stood there, his eyes narrowed, and his paws clenched. I waited, wanting an answer from them but gaining no more than silence. Grovyle saw silent too, that was most worrying for me. He had tensed, and looked like he would defend us or attack if necessary.

"Is this true?" Wigglytuff asked. I nodded and he tensed. Stepping forward, Chatot looked at us both.

"Then tell me, do we know you? Now?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Yes" I answered. Chatot stayed in silent thinking while the Guildmaster stared at us both.

"Are you….. Eleanor?" Chatot squawked. I looked at him, waited a bit, and then nodded. His eyes widened and he looked at his Guildmaster. The pink 'rabbit' was staring at me, and then reverted his sight to my partner. I tensed.

"So you are?" he asked. Grovyle stepped forwards and looked him in the eyes.

"Remember what Alliee told you, not so long ago." Chatot nodded, "Well, that was me. The Grovyle from the future then" I sighed, as Chatot's beak fell open.

"Explain better" I said. Grovyle sent me a dirty look and I smirked. He turned his attention back the current posers.

"I am this time's Eleanor's partner. Who, yes, did drag Dusknoir back into the future and when the time gears were placed, disappeared. But when Eleanor was brought back by Dialga, it triggered something and I found myself in this present's future. I met up with Eleanor and Alliee then, and I knew them since I still had my memories. I joined their team and, well, here I am" he said. He looked at me and gave me a 'happy now?' look, I nodded.

"I see" Wigglytuff said. We both looked at him, and he looked back. Chatot went back to his friend's side and looked at us all.

"But, why are you here?"Wigglytuff asked. Grovyle looked at me and I sighed.

"We are here because of an incident that will happen soon. What we did, or didn't do, has led us to an eclipse in our time. The result has left the world a lot like it was in the old future. The wind won't blow and rain stops. Darkness has engulfed the sun and day never comes.

We have come to stop what caused this, and make sure that what has happened, wont." I said. Wigglytuff nodded, while Chatot gave me a 'well duh' look. I glared at him and he quickly looked at his partner.

"Should we let them stay?" Chatot asked. I was about to shout out: Yes! We need to be here to stop it! But I restrained myself, after all what good would that do? But was this the best thing to do, to tell them?

I stared at Wigglytuff, who had stayed in silence after his question. He was inspecting us, and, most likely, deciding if we could be trusted. I needed him to say yes, otherwise, everything would collapse. I braced myself when he opened his mouth….

"Of course! Friends~! Friends~ "he sang. We all sweat dropped at his sudden change of attitude. Then Chatot turned to us.

"Where's Alliee?" he asked. I dropped my head, and Grovyle stayed silent.

"We….left her behind" I stammered, "She wouldn't have been able to complete the mission" the obvious feelings in my voice stopped them from asking anymore questions. A loud knocking stopped anything.

"Guildmaster! We need you out here!" Dugtrio shouted through the door. Wigglytuff jumped and ran out the door, leaving us in his wake. Chatot flew after him, and I looked at Grovyle. He nodded at went through the door, me close behind.

We walked into the guild's ground floor, to find Marill asking for help. Many of the apprentices gave us weird looks because of where we came from but they looked away quickly after a little look from Chatot. I smiled at him and he nodded. They a noise came from the ladder, and I turned to find Team Riolux.

"We got called here" Alliee said, answering the unsaid question. I nodded and looked back to Marill. His blue face was filled with worry and panic. I looked at Grovyle and a silent message passed between us: It has started.

"Marill, what is the problem?" Chatot asked. Marill's eyes were full of sadness and they looked teary.

"Azurill won't wake up" he said.

* * *

Azurill lay on my bed, twitching side to side. I had agreed to watch him while Team Riolux went to fetch Drowzee. I watched the little blue pokémon, not noticing Grovyle entering the room.

"Still asleep?" he asked. My head shot up and fixated him on the spot. I nodded and turned back to Azurill.

"Should we ask to go inside his dream? Instead of Team Riolux, of course?" he asked. I shook my head.

"If we do, we might not get to the cause, and Cresselia might not come." I explained. He let out a little 'ooh' and I smiled slightly.

Of course, we got interrupted.

"This way!" Alliee said. She stormed into the room, knocking Grovyle out of the way. Eleanor followed in and so did a yellow and brown pokémon, which I recognized as Drowzee. Marill ended the train and they hustled around Azurill.

"How is it going, Drowzee?" Alliee asked, after a bit of time that Drowzee stood over the sleeping pokémon, "Can you do something?"

"Oh, you two! I want you to get stocked up for an exploration!" Drowzee said. Alliee turned to him.

"When you're all ready, I'll send you on an exploration of….. Azurill's dream" He said. Alliee jumped back, surprised.

"What? So that means…!"

"You guessed it. It is possible to get into Azurill's dream

"Yes! Marill! We can tackle the mystery of the unending nightmare now!" Alliee declared. Marill's face lit up and he smiled.

"Great!"

"But I want you to be extra careful when you're inside this kid's dream. There' something rotten about this dream…..I have a feeling that something has gone bad. Or gone wrong" Drowzee warned. Grovyle looked at me and I nodded.

"Urk… Is that right…? Okay, we'll be on guard" Alliee assured, "Thank you Drowzee! We'll get ready to go!" I smiled at their confidence, after all, I knew what was in there.

"Let's hustle, Eleanor! We'll be back as soon as we are ready!" With that Team Riolux left the room, leaving us with the brothers and a used-to-be outlaw. Drowzee looked at us and narrowed his eyes. I returned the glare and he quickly looked back at the sleeping pokémon.

* * *

When Team Riolux returned, Drowzee positioned them around Azurill, and they looked at him.

"Okay, I'm going to send you into Azurill's dream. Here goes!" Drowzee shouted. A purple light surrounded the three, blinding me. I covered my eyes and when I removed my hand, they were not there. Then Drowzee started shouting:

"Alliee! Eleanor! Can you hear me? It's me, Drowzee!" he shouted. Grovyle looked bewildered and I smiled in glee. He scowled at me before looking back at the pair.

"Yes, we hear you!" came a faint reply. Drowzee relaxed and sighed. My eyes narrowed: Did he doubt it would work?

"Good" he carried on, "It sounds like you're safely inside. As I've said before, there's something very bad about this dream. I don't think I need to remind you but… Be careful in there" he looked worried but also pleased.

"Okay, thanks Drowzee!" Came the reply. Silence followed and Marill looked at Drowzee, taking his eyes of his brother.

"They can do it, can't they?" he asked.

"I hope so" Drowzee replied.

* * *

**Jesse S: Wahoo! I used YouTube to get the exact words said!**

**Grovyle: Indeed. Thank you, SkyHippowdon.**

**Luia: So I am actually Eleanor? From the future?**

**Jesse S: Yup! But they'll still call you Luia so none of the others find out! Honestly!**

**Anyway, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	6. Training and Time

**Jesse S: OMG! This is the longest chapter yet! *dances***

**Grovyle: Uh huh**

**Jesse S: Be happy. NOW!**

**Grovyle: YES SIR!**

**Jesse S: X-X**

**Grovyle: ERRR, I mean, YES MA'AM!**

**Jesse S: Thank you! Now, disclaimer!**

**Grovyle: YES MA'AM! Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon!**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin….**

* * *

"They still not back yet?" Grovyle asked, walking into the small room I was guarding. I looked him in the eye and shook my head. He looked back at me worried.

"Oh don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen" I assured. He smiled and looked at Azurill.

"Well, unless something happens because we are here" I said, raising my head slightly. He turned to me quickly.

"I knew we should have gone instead" he said angrily. I sighed.

"No, no. If we did, He might not appear at all." I said, bringing Grovyle back to reason. His look faded and he calmed. Staring at the still sleeping pokémon, the room fell into silence.

That lasted till a loud squawk filled the guild.

"YOU WANT TO GO IN THERE?" Chatot squawked. I rose from the window-shelf and walked down the long corridor, my partner close behind. Drowzee stood in front of the bird pokémon, cringing at the loudness. I thought it would be best to silence him but, Drowzee did.

"I want to check on them. I haven't heard much and I don't know what's in there" he explained. A large cross appeared over Chatot's head and he squawked again.

"Exactly! You could get into serious danger!"

"Chatot" I said, silencing the bird. He looked at me angrily before realizing who interrupted him. He looked into my eyes.

"Do you think it would be good?" he asked. I knew what the silent question: Did this happen before? I nodded.

"It would be the best thing to do" I said. Chatot froze before sighing.

"Fine. Drowzee, I expect you to be back soon" he said. Drowzee nodded, before rushing past us, and down to the room. Chatot waddled over to us.

"You sure?" he whispered. A loud groan came from Grovyle, but I shut him up by stomping on his foot. He jumped around, moaning, before giving me a dirty look. I smirked and looked back to the worried bird.

"My memories don't lie" I replied. He looked down and waddled off. I turned around and looked down the corridor behind me. Sighing, I looked at my partner and walked to the direction of the ladders. A scuffle echoed behind me and I knew that Grovyle was following me. Climbing up both the two ladders, I exited the guild.

"Where you going now?" Grovyle asked me as we walked down the stairs. I stopped at the cross-junction and turned around to face him.

"Mini-training lesson. You hang around Treasure Town for a bit, okay?" I asked. He nodded and walked off. Turning around, I walked down the stairs behind me and headed to the beach.

* * *

Grovyle walked through the town, almost bumping into the little pokémon in front of him.

"Hey! Gale?" Sunflora asked. His head shot up and he gasped.

"Oh! Sorry Sunflora" he said. She giggled.

"Nah it's okay. I was just wondering where your partner was?" she asked. The leaf pokémon was quiet for a bit, before answering.

"Truthfully, I really don't know. She often has little 'training sessions' but I don't know where" he said, shocking the guild apprentice. Her eyes widened.

"Gosh, really?" she said. He nodded. Then, Sunflora grabbed his shoulder.

"You worry about her, right?" he nodded, "Don't worry. She'll be in a dungeon, and you know she can look after herself" she said. The leaf pokémon nodded slowly before smiling at Sunflora.

"Thank you, Sunflora" he said. She nodded and he walked away.

'Poor guy's full of worry' she thought, looking towards the sky, 'Luia, where are you?'

* * *

I walked in front of Lapras, and looked her deep in the eye. She swam back a bit, but let me on her back. Sailing over the sea of time, I narrowed my eyes at the shining water. After we landed, I jumped off her back and smiled. She frowned before swimming off around the island. I turned around and headed through the dungeon floors.

When I finally reached the top of Temporal Tower, two large pokémon waited at the top.

"Wow, I thought you'd take longer"

"Nah, I expected this"

"Thank you, Arceus, Dialga" I said, bowing low. I heard a chuckle come from the time pokémon.

"Now, now. Don't be so formal" Dialga said. He stood next to one of the pillars, his tail fanned out from just time-travelled. Arceus stood in front of the collected time-gears, staring down at me.

"I am glad I chose you to help me" Arceus said, grinning. I was shocked by this but hid it easily, replacing it with a question.

"May I ask where Palkia is?" I said. Dialga nodded once and looked towards the sky.

"Because Eleanor has not talked to Palkia yet in this time, because he can sense space powers, we thought it was best for our Palkia to stay. Of course, he was quite resilient" Dialga said, laughing near the end. I nodded.

"Can't say I didn't expect that" I said causing smiles from the legendary pokémon. Arceus floated over to me and set himself down not so far away.

"So, why did you call us?" he asked.

"Drowzee has gone to fetch Team Riolux out of Azurill's dream. Soon, our target will come out" I said. The pokémon nodded, before floating back over to the time gears. While he was busy staring at them, Dialga walked over. Standing next to me, he whispered in my ear.

"You will be careful won't you?" he asked. I turned to him.

"Well of course. When have I not?" I said. He let out a small laugh before smiling at me.

"I forgot to say, but Giratina wishes you well" This time, it was my turn to laugh

"Is all the Creation Trio looking out for me?"I asked. Dialga smiled.

"Well, Palkia hasn't always been a fan" he said. I groaned and rolled my eyes, making the time pokémon laugh.

"Oh please don't remind me" I said jokingly. He smiled and nodded. Then Arceus turned around.

"Dialga, I think it is time to go back to our….time" he instructed. Dialga nodded again, and then turned back to me. He dropped his head and instructed me to put together my paws. Doing so, he dropped some objects into my paws. He then closed them before I could see what they were.

Raising his head up, he smiled and floated to Arceus' side. His tail expanded and emitted a blue aura. The aura created circle waves and they pulsed through the air. At the immense power, I crouched on the floor, my paws still closed. The two legendaries smiled before vanishing. Arceus' voice rang out:

"Good Luck"

* * *

Climbing off Lapras' back, I landed on the beach. Saying my thanks to Lapras, she quickly swam away, and her shape faded into the sunset. I turned around and walked up the path, then up the stairs. I had placed the mystery gift from Dialga in my bag, and I still hadn't looked at it. I was saving that surprise for later.

"Luia!"

I looked up and found Alliee running down the stairs to the guild, and she looked happy. I smiled at her as she stopped in front of me.

"Hello Alliee" I said. I scanned the littler pokémon over and, to my utter pleasure, she was unharmed.

"Luia, please will you help us?" she asked. Her voice was full of admiration and hope, so I smiled.

"What with?" she smiled back and jumped a bit.

"The guild is looking into the distortion of space" she said. I looked into the sky, and saw a bright sun shining down. I looked back to the Vulpix.

"Team Time-Tails will help" I stated. Her face lit up and she jumped happily. Then I thought of something. Even though I knew the answer, I thought it was best to ask.

"Is Azurill awake?" I asked. The Vulpix stopped moving and looked up sadly.

"He won't wake up till the situation is sorted out" she explained. I looked at her sadly and patted her head.

"Don't worry. It won't take long" I assured. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Of course!" she shouted running back up the stairs she came from. Turning around, she signed for me to follow. I followed her up and entered the guild. I walked down the ladder, still following Alliee, and then quickly down the other ladder.

"Everyone! Luia said she would help!" Alliee shouted, gaining the attention of the whole guild. They turned to face us, in silence, before erupting in cheers.

"You will?" Chatot asked, appearing on my right side. I nodded and he sighed in relief. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"How could I not? As I straightened up, he gave me a 'true' look, smiled, and waddled over to Wigglytuff. I relaxed and walked to the far corner, watching the guild talk excitedly.

"You finished your little training session?" Grovyle asked walking up to me. I nodded. I'm sure Sunflora glance in our direction, but I shrugged it off.

"Yeah" I replied. He smiled before grabbing my shoulder.

"You look like you've had a long day. Sleep?" he asked, and I nodded. We walked through the rowdy guild and walked into our substitute room. It was Chimecho and Sunflora's room though but they had offered and, truthfully, we didn't get a choice!

"So, sleep well" Grovyle said, as he slid into his bed. I did the same, and got comfortable.

"You too" I said. I closed my eyes and waited.

After my partners snores echoed in the room, I shot up from my bed and grabbed my explorers' bag. I flung open the cover and three objects tumbled out.

One had a crystal shape and shone with brilliant silver. The slight white sheen at the edges gave a mystifying edge. The other one was a smooth pearl shape with a beautiful blue-pink shine. The other one, that stood out, was another crystal shape but was a eye-catching gold.

Straight away, I knew what Dialga had given me:

His own Adamant Orb, Palkia's Lustrous Orb and Giratina's Griseous Orb.

All three of the Creation Trio's Sacred Orbs!

* * *

With a loud thud, a fire pokémon landed on the beach. She stood up and looked around.

"Am I finally here?"

* * *

**Jesse S: Did you know? (This is mostly aimed at my BFF) if I had more control over my room, I would have bought Dialga, Palkia and Giratina plushies and made a shrine for them! And possibly Arceus if I could find one….**

**Grovyle: O.o Who's the last person?**

**Jesse S: ?**

**Grovyle: In the story…**

**Jesse S: Oh right! ….. To be revealed later….**

**Grovyle: AWW! Come on!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	7. Fire burns

**Jesse S: Whoo-hoo! Longest yet!**

**Grovyle: No it isn't**

**Jesse S: What?**

**Grovyle: It might be when you add this in and the lines though, or not..**

**Jesse S: …..**

**Grovyle: Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.**

**Jesse S: …..**

**Grovyle: Start the story!**

**Jesse S: ….**

**Grovyle: I'll do it then!**

**Jesse S: …..**

**Grovyle: Now, Story begins…**

* * *

"You have a visitor, Luia" I opened my eyes, to find Chimecho standing next to me. She smiled warmly, and I returned the gesture.

"Thank you" I said, already climbing out of my bed. She floated off, and I looked down at the green pokémon on the other bed.

"Grovyle, wake up!" I said, shaking his shoulder. He groaned, opened his eyes, looked at me, and groaned again. His head collapsed on back on the bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Wake up now" I threatened. In a blink of an eye, he now stood in front of me, with his hand next to his forehead. I rolled my eyes again, and exited the room, my partner close behind. I walked down the corridor, and the noise of Diglett's question's filled the room.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" He shouted.

"WHO IS IT? WHO IS IT?" Loudred shouted back. Curiosity filled my being, as I wondered who it could be.

"It's Ninetails!" It's Ninetails!" he shouted. I froze, as did my partner. His gaze fell on me, and I gasped silently. Then, I decided to take action.

"Don't let her in!" I shouted, stepping forward slightly. I gained many weird looks, but I held my serious expression. A chorus of 'whys' quickly headed in my direction, but I shrugged them off and looked at Grovyle.

"Do you think who I think it is?" I asked. His face was stoic but he nodded. I sighed and rolled my head to look at the still-shell-shocked guild members. I would have laughed in a different situation.

"Who do you think?" Chatot asked, flying over to stand in front of me. I looked down at him, and stayed silent. As the little bird is a bit silly, he didn't realize who it is. I sighed.

"What to do, what to do" I muttered, walking around in small circles. Then, something clicked.

"There's a window in Azurill's room, right?" I asked. Many confused looks were pointing in my direction, again, but I got my answer. I nodded once, and turned on my feet. As I ran down the corridor, shouts followed me. I entered the room, being careful of the still sleeping Azurill.

I smiled a sad smile, before leaping through the open window, and straight into the sea below.

* * *

"That was possibly not the best idea…." I said out loud. I lay on my back, on the beach, staring up at the azure sky. Water dripped slowly off my fur, and evaporated under the beating sun. At this moment, I was very glad not many people come this way. Otherwise, this little rest might not be happening.

"You really got desperate then"

I froze. I knew that voice. How dear it was to me, but I didn't want to hear it. The same pokémon laughed at my reaction. I didn't want to turn around, because, I didn't want to see her. Not here.

"Aw come on. Stop being so cold" She said. The sand crunched under her paws as she moved towards me. I closed my eyes in desperation. If only I could disappear. Then everything would be so much easier. I sighed, before opening my eyes.

In front of me stood, a Ninetails. Her cream fur moved slightly in the wind, the sun reflecting off. Her red eyes glittered with amusement as she looked down at me. Her tails waved behind her, all nine of them. I gulped.

"Hello, Alliee" I said. She smiled and looked up to the sky. I looked back to the sea, and that's when the bubbles started floating. The sun reflected off their shiny surfaces, and created a beautiful scene.

"This looks so familiar" Alliee sighed. I nodded slowly. It's just like the time, the time we met. Bubbles, the low sun, the beach, and us. Sure was memory lane. I looked up to the sky. My eyes flickered to the fire pokémon, who know lay, on her belly, next to me, staring out at the long sea.

"How did you know I would be here?" I asked. She chuckled softly.

"Well after I heard all the commotion, I left the grid quite quickly. I had heard snippets of their shouts" she turned to me with her eyes in a quizzical look, "Luia, window, not good, live" she said. I sighed, and pushed myself up into a sitting position. To avoid her gaze, I looked towards the sea. I ignored the bubble that came near my head.

"After that, I guessed it would have been you, since I didn't recognise the name. I figured you would wash up on the beach, so I ran down here, and, well, ta-dah!" she said. I rolled my eyes as she grinned. One of her tail-tips flicked my ear, and I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked away quickly.

"Why did you leave me behind?" she asked silently. I sighed, lowering my head. I knew this question was coming. I had hoped, but this is the way it should be. I answered her question, never looking at her:

"First; you had never time-travelled before. Second; I knew you wouldn't have liked the idea. Third; I didn't think you would have managed to see them again" I explained. We both stayed silent. I wanted something from the fire pokémon, hopefully a shout or something like that.

"You know me too well" she murmured. I stared at her, my red eyes wide open. She was staring off into the sun, ignoring me. I didn't expect her to be so submittive. Suddenly, she started laughing. I was taken back.

"What sort of a name is Luia?" she asked, between her laughs. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Grovyle's idea" I said simply.

"Of course" she said, nodding her head. Silence overtook us both, as we stared at the sun. I slowly stood up, getting a curious look from the Ninetails.

"I think we have to go back to the guild" I stated. She nodded slowly, before standing on her four legs. She bounded over to the stairs and turned around to me.

"Don't I need a name?" she asked. My eyes widened, and I coughed slightly. Names went zooming through my head: Lucy, Lea, Tilley, Leaf? Then the right one came to me!

"Amber" I said. Her face lit up and she jumped happily.

"I love it!" she exclaimed. I smiled and walked up to her, and up the stairs. Her soft steps indicated she was following. It was so weird having her here now, it just didn't feel right.

"So, _Luia, _were is the guild?" she asked, indicating my 'name' with her voice. I smiled slyly. Such a sneaky way of practising my name.

"Right this way, _Amber_" I said, holding my arm out in the direction of the guild's stairs. She giggled slightly, before walking up the second set of stairs. I followed her up. The gate had already open, and so we walked through without a glitch. I walked down the ladder, and down the second before trouble appeared.

"LUIA!" Alliee shouted, running over to me and flinging herself in to my arms. I stepped back at the sudden impact, before stroking the Vulpix's head. I glanced over to my companion, who looked extremely shocked at her past-self. I would have laughed in a different situation, again. Many gazes rested on us as some recognised my companion.

"Isn't that the one Luia was running from?"

"Is she okay?"

"Why are they together?"

"What's going on?" Chatot squawked as he flew over the apprentices. His eyes flicked between the two of us. His eyes widened. I grinned. I finally got it!

"This is an old friend of mine, Amber. I was shocked at first since she always followed me, and I find it a bit creepy" I lied. I couldn't really say '_Oh, she's the future-self of one of your old apprentices and so am I'_ now could I? Going along with the act, _Amber_ shot a dirty look at me. Far in the corner, Grovyle smiled at us both.

"That sort of explains it…." I heard Sunflora mutter.

"By golly, does that mean she is a member of Team Time-tails?" Bidoof asked. Amber looked at me, her face filled of curiosity at the name.

"Yes, she is" I said simply. They all nodded. I nodded back and dropped the little fire pokémon of the floor. She ran over to her partner, who now stared at us suspiciously. She's on to us.

"Come on, we'll show you our room" Grovyle said, pushing a path through the apprentices. I nodded and followed him, the cream pokémon not so far behind. After getting through the corridor and into the room, the green pokémon faced us.

"You know it is now seriously suspicious with all of us here now!" he said, glaring at us both. I narrowed my eyes.

"Deal with it" I stated already pulling some straw to make a new bed. I could tell from their aura's that they were quite shocked at my answer. I smiled inwardly.

Finally, Team Riolux is re-united.

* * *

**Jesse S: From now on, so not to cause confusion, I will call future-Alliee AMBER!**

**Grovyle: Also….**

**Jesse S: ****I WILL be in America for a month****, and in that time I will not be able to update. Sorry people!**

**Grovyle: Who's looking forward to the release of Black/White 2?**

**Jesse S: ME! ME! I put it on my calendar!**

**Grovyle: Ye, I know about you…. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jesse S: Pretty please XD**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	8. Time for the mission

**Jesse S: I'm baaaaaack!**

**Grovyle: Oh yippee doo! -.-**

**Jesse S: Hey!**

**Grovyle: Hmmph!**

**Jesse S: Anyway! This is the second to last chapter of Eclipse :(**

**Grovyle: What! **

**Jesse S: Yup. Disclaimer please?**

**Grovyle: Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

I shut my eyes, and wished they stuck there. But no, they won't. And I knew that. What I had seen in these past years, is not something I'd wish on anyone. Most of all, my two closest friends. But they had seen less, done less. Very soon all this will go away. Hopefully.

We had left the guild. Now following the footsteps of Team Riolux and Cresselia, who had awoke the sleeping Azurill from his nightmare. We had let swiftly, and secretly. They had set off before us. But we have come to finish our mission.

And that's what we are doing.

A molten rock landed close to my foot, making a loud thud. My aura sense wavered. The two shapes, one blue, the other a faded red, wavered. Letting out a sigh, I opened my eyes, and stood up. The two pokémon in front of me stared at me.

"Three floors" I sighed. Grovyle lowered his head slightly.

"They're almost there. I don't think we could make it in time" he said. He gained a harsh look from the fire pokémon next to him. She moved out in front of him, and looked him straight in the face.

"I didn't think you were one to give up" Alliee threatened, her fangs showing slightly. The grass pokémon stiffened under her gaze, and I knew the idea worked. It might leave him grumpy, but I doubt we would notice for a while.

"I don't think we could make in time, unless we run" he growled. Alliee smiled sneakily, knowing she got him going. I rolled my eyes at them.

"So, stop bickering like children, and let's go!" I urged, already turning around from them. Their auras flared in my sight but, ignoring them, I carried on out the cavern that had sheltered us for the past few minutes. I found the rocky terrain of Deep Dark Crater quite like my time, and so, I was quite used to it. Though I wasn't one to admit these things. My partners' auras followed me, so I did not look back. Not at them, nor at this world.

* * *

After a last hit at the charmander, I let go of the caught bone rush, and looked around. Alliee and Gale stood a bit further off, their attacks dispelling and breathing heavily. They glanced at me, and we all nodded. We turned to the stairs in the far corner, and walked over to them.

"This the last?" Grovyle asked, gaining a simultaneous nod from me and Alliee. His eyes darkened and he walked down the stairs. Alliee shot a glance at me, before disappearing into the stairs as well. I took a last look at what surrounded me, before following them in.

* * *

"Oh, Eleanor!" Alliee and Cresselia shouted with pleasure. My paw throbbed from just hitting the black pokémon of darkness. Darkrai shivered in anger.

"Y-you!" he screeched. He moved swiftly, and before I knew it, I found myself next to Alliee again, with a throbbing in my stomach. They jumped back in surprise, before both helping me stand. I flicked my eyes to look at Alliee. Thank god that was a nightmare. I turned to glare at the enemy.

"Don't glare at him, what you going to do with me then?" a voice from behind me asked. I recognised that voice from somewhere, so I turned around.

Possibly not the best idea.

A larger version stood in front of me. His red mouth had a large crack, separating a quarter. His eyes were filled of hate, sending bad auras everywhere. But only I could see that bit.

"Don't get us confused, now" he warned, before vanishing from sight. My sight dashed around, trying to find the other Darkrai. I found him.

Right in front of me.

Oh bother.

He swung a dark ray at me, behind powered from his arm. It was at point-blank range from me.

And yet, it missed.

Or was it….

Blocked?

"No, no, Darkrai-sensei"

* * *

"Darkrai-sensei?" I muttered. My tails flicked behind me, my fear rising. I could not see the figure in front of this 'Darkrai-sensei' and yet, it looked so familiar.

"It means teacher, Alliee" Cresselia answered. I flinched slightly, no one was meant to hear that. I glanced at her, and noticed she was still turned to the original Darkrai. Looking back at him, I saw he hadn't moved. So he and the other one have a connection, but what?

Darkrai chuckled, "What's this?". His face looked stern. Did he not know this, this pokémon? His eyes showed to recognition. But, the other one did.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted. The figure didn't flinch, but instead took a step forward. The Darkrai stepped back steadily, but uncertainty flashed across his face. They kept moving back. Further, and further away. Until the Darkrai hit the wall. He smirked, and melted into the shadows. The figure span.

And I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

* * *

The other Darkrai had grabbed Alliee, and now hung her in the air. Her eyes were closed, and she shivered in pain. The Darkrai grinned in glee, his eyes gleaming. The 'original' Darkrai still hadn't moved, and let's say, he looked more shocked than the rest of us.

"Eleanor…. Help" Alliee whimpered. I tensed, and a slight growl escaped my mouth. The Darkrai's grin widened.

"So, you won't attack since I have your 'beloved partner'?" He sneered. I narrowed my eyes, and bent down slightly. Cresselia's eyes flicked between the two dark pokémon, and she gasped.

"No way…." She gasped. I looked at her in shock. Her eyes were quivering, her body shaking. She floated to the ground, and collapsed, her body weak, causing me to run to her.

"Cresselia! What's wrong?!" I asked. She stayed silent, fixated on the second Darkrai. The shadowed figure stood behind him, but off to the left. So familiar, and yet I have no clue who it is. It stepped closer to the cracked Darkrai, and in a swift move, sent him flying towards the wall with a kick. Alliee landed on the floor with a thud, and tried to catch a glimpse at the figure. She leaned forward, trying to get a view. The figure moved its arms behind itself and ran after the Darkrai, leaving us with our original opponent.

Cresselia stood up slowly, before floating over to our enemy gently. Alliee moved to stand beside me, her tails flicking nervously. I was fixated on Darkrai, and yet, I could hear the bangs of battle from across the clearing. The figure must be attacking the other Darkrai to get him away from us.

"Why did you find your future self?!"

Cresselia's question hung in the air, before a loud cackle echoed around the clearing.

"So… it's not a nightmare?" Alliee asked her voice shaking and unsure. Cresselia shook her head slowly, before glaring at Darkrai.

"You have no right. This could distort time eve-"

"He didn't choose. I came myself" The other Darkrai's voice rang through the cavern. Cresselia froze, her eyes slowly turning to look over at him.

"That's not true..." she whimpered. "H-how?"

"Celebi" Alliee whispered. I looked at her. She had frozen too. I glared deeply at her, and tried to give courage her.

"No, not Celebi. She would not help someone like _that_" I growled, spitting out the last word. Darkrai growled, obviously think if it meant his future self, it meant him to. Alliee's face turned serious, and she nodded.

"Not by her own choice, no" The future Darkrai growled deeply. Alliee gasped.

"What did you do to her?!" a voice rang out. Again, I recognised it, but I could fix it to anyone. A smaller figure jumped out in front of the Darkrai, and sliced him with something, causing him to cry out in pain. He fell back slightly, but jumped back as another figure pounced at his back. It landed on fours, standing out against the other two.

"He must have left after us" the taller figure said. The smaller figure nodded slowly before looking at the four-legged one.

"Was she-"

"No clue. Dialga took me. He said: Anything for a friend of yours" it said looking at the taller figure. Its voice sounded feminine, as did the taller one. But the other one, masculine. My eyes narrowed; who were these pokémon?!

"Remind me to have a little talk with him" the taller one said, her voice laced with a slight anger. The other two laughed at her, and even Alliee giggled. I looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry, but they seem so familiar" she said in between giggles. I rolled my eyes. Cresselia watched us, amusement playing in her eyes.

"Do NOT forget about me!" Darkrai shouted. We turned to him, and he smiled gleefully.

"If they're fighting, why don't we?" he said, grinning. Darkness engulfed the cavern, and a voice rang out.

"I should have remembered this"

It was one of the figures' who spoke, but if they remembered this, does that mean…

They were here?!

Light returned to the cavern, and we weren't alone. Six pokémon surrounded us. A Magmortar, Arbok, Aggron, Rhyperior, Mismagius and Magcargo stood around us, their faces emotionless and plain. Darkrai smirked.

And he lunged.

* * *

**Jesse S: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah, It is 'Luia' at first with two sections, then Eleanor, Alliee, and back to Eleanor.**

**Grovyle: Are you going to update the rest of your stories first?**

**Jesse S: Probably not….**

**Grovyle: :D**

**Jesse S: But…**

**Grovyle: D:**

**Jesse S: It might take a while to update, cause I am going to give my all, just like I did on this one.**

**Grovyle: Kay..**

**Jesse S: So, Do you know who the figures are? Please REVIEW!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	9. The Three Orbs

**Jesse S: HELLO!**

**Grovyle: Yeesh, all you had to say was hi**

**Jesse S: Well I'm sorry, grumpy leaves!**

**Grovyle: ¬.¬**

**Jesse S: Can you believe that this is 2,898 words, without my mindless blabbering?!**

**Grovyle: Well this IS the last chapter**

**Jesse: I opoligize for this being 6 days after the last post, but compared to normally this is early-ish! Disclaimer!**

**Grovyle: Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story Begin…**

* * *

"Aura Sphere" I muttered, my hands already forming the blue ball in my hands. Darkrai flew closer to me, but before he got close enough, a large pillar of fire hit him on the side. I followed it to its source, and found Alliee panting, a last fire blaze poofing out. I spotted something behind her, and without hesitation, I threw the sphere in my hand at it.

The sphere hit the Arbok head-on, and he staggered back at the blow. Alliee span on her paws, and bit the Arbok's neck. Its screech echoed throughout the cavern, and when she let go, the Arbok collapsed on the ground, withering. Alliee nodded at me, before running towards the Rhyperior and Magcargo.

I looked over to Cresselia, who stood strong in front of the Aggron and Magmortar. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at me, and silently agreed. I nodded once, and turned to face Darkrai. He was halfway off the floor, Mismagius floating next to him. He looked at me, and assessed my eyes, causing his to narrow.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" he asked, his voice clear. I simply glared at him. But, he got the point. With a quick nod from its leader, Mismagius flew fast, its target:

Me.

I powered up one of my moves, one I've had for most of my life, and hit the pokémon head on with a Force Palm. My glowing paw hit her chest, causing her to shriek and back off. A quick threat from the black pokémon caused her to launch herself at me again. A Psywave generated in her mouth, and without warning, launched it.

The attack grazed my arm as I moved to dodge it. I winced slightly. The Psychic move was highly effective on me, and sadly, Mismagius' type is Ghost. A bad combo with my Fight type. She had an advantage. Luckily though, I have a advantage against that scheming Darkrai.

Holding back a smirk, I ran straight at the Ghost pokémon, and summoned a blue sphere on my hand…

* * *

Darkrai stared at us, his gaze unwavering. Grovyle and I stood at his front, distracting him from the Ninetails behind him. Alliee bared her fangs at the darkness pokémon, letting out small snarls. Her tails flicked out behind her, and altogether, gave a frightening appearance.

Grovyle was definatly annoyed. Even though he denied that he liked Celebi, the hint that Darkrai might have hurt her had angered him. He was ready to attack, his leaf blade, caught and deadly, ready in his hands. His face was emotionless, hiding his inner conflict.

I sighed loudly, and brought out my bone rush, catching the move out. It glowed its blue light, creating a cool effect in the dark corner of the cavern. The light reflected off all our eyes, a blue sheen appearing in the corner. It gave a ghostly look to us, but made Darkrai look more sinister. The red and blue looked just like when the river flowing with blood…

I shook my head, clearing it of the dreaded scene it just played through, and instead: Stuck to glaring at the nightmare-causing pokémon.

"Stop glaring at me" he growled. A smirk filled my lips, as well as Grovyle's. Although I was always a bit worried when he smirked, it's kinda creepy, if you've ever seen it. Okay, very creepy.

"And don't you _dare_ call me sensei ever again!" he threatened, "I would never teach Arceus' student". My smirk grew at that, causing the dark pokémon to glare at me, and I took a step forward, the bone rush spinning in circles in my hand. The 'weapon' caused the pokémon to back off and straight into the nine-tail behind him. With a low-sounding growl, she brought her claws across his back, making the pokémon screech and turn to glare at her.

"Now who's glaring" Alliee sneered. Darkrai's glare intensified and I could imagine Alliee fizzling at the anger behind it. I narrowed my eyes, and swung my blue-glowing bone up in the air, and preparing it for a downwards swing at the black pokémon's back.

"So, would never teach Arceus' student, eh? You'll pay" I threatened. He turned to retort back, and his eyes widened at the bone, which was rushing down to hit him. It hit the side of his head, possibly giving him a dreadful headache in the process and fell to the floor. He groaned with pain, showing that I had hit a soft spot. Wasting no time, Grovyle ran at the hurt pokémon, and cut him with his leaf blade. The green pokémon then jumped back slightly, watching as Darkrai grabbed his arm, hoping to ease the pain present in his limb.

I looked at Alliee, and noticed that she wasn't where she was before. A bit further off, Alliee was ready with her claws out, against the Magcargo and Magmortar that Team Riolux should have fought. Knowing that Grovyle and I could deal with Darkrai, she chose to fight some of the Team's opponents, to lower the attack force on them. They only had to fight against 4 pokémon now, including Darkrai. Should be easy enough of them to handle.

I put my attention back to my opponent, Darkrai, to find him charging up a dark coloured ball in his hands. It was a Dark Pulse. The attack was quickly fired at my friend, who stood opposite him, but had moved quickly out-of-the-way, the attack barely even scratching his arm. The dark pokémon growled at his miss, before setting up another dark pulse by his hands. Not wanting to risk Grovyle in another quick scrape, I ran over and used Close Combat on him, and due to the name, hitting him with fists for however long.

But hitting him means I hit the Dark Pulse, which later exploded in both our faces.

Not sometimes the best idea, but hey, what else could I do?

I skidded to a stop alongside Grovyle, my hand used to slow me down. Darkrai lay further away, on the floor, and desperately trying to get up.

"Thanks" Grovyle said. I nodded, not taking my gaze of the dark pokémon. Then, in silence, we braced ourselves, getting ready for an attack. We waited for Darkrai to get up, and when he did, his look could have killed thousands.

"Why…..WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET IN MY WAY?!" he shouted, and with that, flew at unnoticeable speed straight at us.

* * *

I landed on the floor with a loud thud. The other Darkrai, which I think is from the future, shouted so loudly that it echoed through the cavern and I could hear it from over here. Quite impressive I must say.

Darkrai floated in the air, a few steps away from me, and he looked a bit angry. Okay, I take that back. Downright annoyed. I had managed to defeat the Mismagius, who now lay next to the Arbok at the sides of the cavern. One of the figures had managed to divert two other pokémon away from us, fighting them herself. I had, and still am, chosen to fight Darkrai since my Fight moves are effective against him. Cresselia and my partner, Alliee, stood up against Rhyperior and Aggron.

I sighed loudly, causing Darkrai to smirk in, I think, victory.

"So, tired out already eh?" he taunted, his smirk growing ever-so bigger. I shook my head slowly, but never took my eyes off the dark pokémon.

"I won't give up if I'm still standing" I said proudly. In the corner of my eye, I saw Alliee and Cresselia nod in support, even though they weren't looking. I smiled. Darkrai 'tsssk'ed to himself, before gathering a dark ball in his hands, and holding it out in front of him. He smirked as the ball grew bigger.

"You see, this ball is taking in every slither of darkness, every nightmare, in this room, and converts it into energy. Into power. The other Darkrai taught me this move, as he could not contain it. He could not contain the immense power in this small, small ball" He gloated, his face grinning wider every time the ball expanded. "And for some reason, there are a few dark, dark nightmares in here"

One of the figures froze. The glowing bone in her hand disintegrated, and her hand fell to her side. The male figure, the middle-sized one, stopped moving and looked at his comrade. He walked up to her, and shook her arm.

"Come on! Come, on!" Getting no answer, he turned to his opponent, "What did you do to her?!" he shouted angrily. The dark pokémon laughed menacingly. I took at glance at my opponent, who was watching the exchange with glee.

"Why, she is just reliving her nightmares" he sneered. A low growl came from the four-footed figure, even though she was fighting the Magmortar. The male figure just stared at the future Darkrai. I was sure that he would have an angry expression present, and he turned toward me.

"Cresse-"he started to shout. He stopped talking when a blinding light came from the tallest figure and filled the dark cavern.

* * *

The light slowly dissipated, and when my sight finally went normal again, I looked back to my partner. My eyes widened, as they rested on the three orbs that rotated in a circle around her. She blinked a few times, before a grin filled her face. I took a step back from her.

"Thank you. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina" She muttered. I rose an eyebrow, before nodding to myself slowly. Of course. The Creation Orbs, they had broken her out those nightmares!

"Grovyle, _please_ stop staring. It's almost as creepy as your smirk" I blink once. Twice, before realizing she was talking to me. I nod and look at the orbs. The pinkie, blue haze of the Lustrous Orb, the diamond shape of the Adamant Orb and the golden shine of the Griseous Orb. I turn to look at Darkrai, and noticed, he looked scared.

"Ho-how did y-you get them?!" He asked, his voice laced with fear. I smiled, before getting a small glare from 'Luia'. She held out her hands, and the three orbs settled themselves in them. She smiled caringly at them, before fixing the dark pokémon with a deep glare.

"They entrusted them to me" she stated. I blinked at her in shock, when did she get these? I ran through my memories, searching for anytime she could have got them…

"_Training day_, Grovyle" she said. Ah yes. I nodded, glanced at the orbs, before looking back at the scared Darkrai. His eyes shook slightly, his gaze fixed on the orbs in my partner's hands. I glared at him.

"I asked you a question: How did _you_ get them?!" he asked, his voice barely shouting. Alliee prowled up behind him, her eyes flicking between the orbs, and her enemy. I met her gaze, and she studied mine, before looking back at the dark pokémon, who still shook, in anger more than shock.

"A student of Arceus" my partner muttered. Darkrai heard this, and a large smirk appeared.

"Of _course_! And he forced them too, correct?" he sneered. He got scratched on his arm, courtesy of the nine-tails behind him. She crept round to the front, and stopped on the other side of me, her eyes never leaving her opponent.

"Actually, no" I looked back at my partner, who answered Darkrai's question. Her mouth was streched into a smile, and Darkrai's? He looked shocked at her denial.

"Dialga himself gave them to me. The other two had given them to him to pass on. Arceus knew nothing about these" she said, her eyes darkening at the thought of the Time Guardian. Darkrai flew back some steps, before letting out a small screech. His eyes widened, and he fell to the floor, clutching his chest, and screaming in agony.

* * *

My paw stopped glowing as I moved away from Darkrai, who had now crumpled to the floor. Screams came from the other side of the cavern, and I figured that it was the other Darkrai, who had just received a fatal blow. Strange how that happens almost at the same time…

That's it! If the Darkrai of the present is in a dangerous state, then maybe…

"Hey, figures over in the corner!" I shouted. Even despite not knowing them, they still answered, and turned to look at me.

"If that is the future version, then if you fatally injure him, then won't it hurt him?" I shouted, pointing at the black heap on the floor, which was probably Darkrai. In reply, I got murmurs.

"Okay then. You keep at him then!" Came the reply to my theory. I nodded to myself, before jumping at Darkrai, a glowing blue ball forming in my hand. With a little battle cry, I slammed the Aura Sphere into the shady pokémon's chest. The force of the hit sent the pokémon across the cavern, and into a wall, surrounded my red-hot lava. Alliee crept up behind me, her aura slightly faded after her battles. I glanced over to my right, to find Cresselia creeping up on me, a slight smile playing on her lips. She nodded to me when she was at my side and I turned to the dark pokémon.

"Okay, strongest attacks" I said. Darkrai's eyes widened as Cresselia opened her mouth and a hazy purple ball started stitching together. Alliee breathed loudly, before a bright ball of fire appeared at the end of her nose. I smiled in victory, before holding out my hands, and summoning the blue ball. I felt three gazes on me, and without warning, I nodded.

"Psybeam!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Flamethrower!"

The three attacks all hit the dark pokémon head on, the three colours creating a small explosion of Red, Blue and Purple. Multiple screams echoed throughout the cavern.

* * *

I watched as Team Riolux delivered the last blow against the enemy, the resulting screams of pain following. I looked down at Darkrai, who had shrivelled up on the floor, his dark face filled with agony. Grovyle breathed out heavily, the serious look on his face fading. Alliee stood up, no longer crouching down to spring. I didn't relax.

"That…isn't…going...t-to…stop…me..." Darkrai stuttered. He tried to stand up, his arm shaking under his own weight, before collapsing on the floor with a slight thud. He breathed out heavily. "Not…over…yet…"

"It seems it is Darkrai" Grovyle stated. Alliee nodded her agreement. Darkrai glared at the two, before turning to smirk at me.

"So, what are you going to do to me now?" he asked, his eyes cold and unwavering. Despite his situation, his voice was clear and had no hint of fear. I narrowed my eyes. Is he planning something?

"Darkrai…" I whispered. Grovyle glanced at me, tilting his head asking a silent question. I didn't look at him directly. I kept my eyes on the dark pokémon, who slowly managed to stand, even despite the wounds over his body. He flinched when pain flashed up his arm.

I… will beat you!" he declared. I nodded softly. Of course he would be like this. Looking at my partners, I noticed them had braced themselves, and even started charging up their Flamethrowers and Leaf blades. I rolled my eyes, before looking down at the shining orbs in my palms. I blinked once, before throwing them up in the air.

* * *

The three orbs flew up into the air. The green pokémon's eyes widened before reaching out to grab them. He stopped mid-reach, noticing that the orbs now floated around his partner's head, his eyes fixed on the concentration in her eyes, before stopping and putting his arm down.

The three orbs slowly rotated around the Lucario's head, before lowering to around her out stretched hands. The Lucario closed her red eyes, grabbing two of the orbs and throwing them. They landed perfectly in her comrades hands. The green pokémon opened them to look at the small golden Griseous Orb in his hand. The Ninetails' eyes widened as she discovered the pinky, blue Lustrous Orb safely in her front paws. She looked at her other partner; the diamond-shaped Adamant Orb nestled in her hands.

"Now…." The Lucario announced. The three orbs glowed softly, the haze brightening up the cavern. The three pokémon's gazes set on the dark-sensed pokémon facing them. "We can att-"

"But I have a water based orb, how will that help?" The Ninetails interrupted.

"It is not on the aspect of Steel, Water and Ghost, but that of Time, Space and Anti-matter" The Lucario responded. The fire pokémon nodded before snatching a glance at her team. The three orbs' light intensified, even enough to blind.

"Do you want to know why I came to you?" The Ninetails asked. Silence met her answer. The dark pokémon stayed silent, running through what he should do. The orbs slowly rose out of the pokémon's grasp, having taken in enough of their power.

"So if I did die in the end…"

The orbs span in the air, before zooming towards the dark pokémon. He staggered back, his eyes filled with fear, before raising his arm to stop them.

The three orbs collided with their target.

And light engulfed the cavern.

"I could die with my friends"

* * *

**Jesse S: Yes, more POV shifting. It goes Eleanor,'Luia', Eleanor, Grovyle (For the first time, Shock horror!), Eleanor (who would have guesses, hmm?), 'Luia', and then Someones? It could have been Arceus for all I know so nevermind. Now that's done, I hav-**

**Grovyle: YOUR GONNA LEAVE IT ON THAT?!**

**Jesse S: Caus-**

**Grovyle: But then, You are evil…**

**Jesse S: Will you please let me finish?**

**Grovyle: Fine.**

**Jesse S: Now That's done, I have an announcement!**

_**There will be a Epilogue!**_

**Grovyle: …. Why did you not say this before the 'I don't want this to end' started?!**

**Jesse S: There wasn't going to be one before…**

**Grovyle: Hmmmmm. Well it means more of my Awesomeness.**

**Jesse S: Indeed. Now anyone who reads this! Please, please review! I live on reviews! Even if you don't have a profile you can review, so..**

**Review, review, review please?**

**Well, signing out,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	10. Epilogue: Home

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Grovyle: We hope you enjoy the last chapter of Eclipse of the Future!**

**Jesse S: Yep! I can't believe this exactly. One minute I'm happy this is done so I can type up my new one, and then I'm upset this is done?**

**Grovyle: You're weird.**

**Jesse S: I know**

**Grovyle: Jesse Sakura does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Not even now**

**Jesse S: Enjoy! Let the Story Begin**

* * *

Epilogue

Eleanor

I staggered out of the dungeon, a smile appearing as the sun blinded me. Alliee sighed loudly as sunlight appeared on her red fur, smiling at its warmness. Cresselia appeared behind her, her face full of relief since the threat has gone, a faint sigh escaping her lips as she stepped into the sun. We stood outside the dungeon for a while, letting the warm seep into our bruised bodies, and calming our nerves. The wind ruffled our fur, and it felt like we had been stuck in there for months. Never ending months. But, it's all over now. The World has been saved.

On the way down, the lunar pokémon, Cresselia had asked to join our team, much to our surprise. Of course, we had agreed. I nodded towards the rest of my team, and set off into the sunset, to find our home.

I gave my silent thanks to the mysterious figures.

* * *

I pushed myself of the floor with a groan. After the orbs collided with Darkrai, I only remembered Alliee's voice ringing out and then black. Guess we must have been knocked unconscious then. I breathed out loudly, before freezing. A groan echoed through the cavern.

"Ow, what the hell happened to my head?!" I held back a smirk at Grovyle's moan, instead saying something;

"The same thing that usually happens" I could sense the evil look he gave through the darkness, burrowing into my head. I ignored it and stood up slowly, before walking over to my friends. Grovyle was floundering over the floor, a hand supporting his head. He groaned as he spotted my paw in the corner of his eye. I narrowed my eyes at him before walking over to my nine-tailed partner. She was still unconscious, her body spread out, including her tails. When I stood in front of her, I bent down, level with her face. I gently blew on her face.

Her eyes quivered, before slowly opening. They widened as they un-blurred the image in front of her and picked out me. She jumped up and landed a few paces back, blinking crazily. I chuckled softly at her reaction. She growled at my reaction before padding over to me.

"Don't wake me up like that ever again" Alliee threatened. I nodded, a smirk still present on my face. She narrowed her eyes at me, before walking over to Grovyle, her pace slow. I rolled my eyes before walking over to them as well. They looked at me before starting asking questions.

"Do you think they came to look for us when they woke?" Alliee asked, her voice shaking slightly. I shook my head.

"I doubt it. We know then, and we know that they would leave at get themselves out first. They would think that we had left" I said. Grovyle nodded in understanding while the Ninetails stayed silent, thinking it through in her head.

"But what of Darkrai?" Alliee asked. Grovyle's eyes widened, before jerking his head around to look for the shaded pokémon. I sighed before simply turning around and walking towards a darkened part of the cavern.

"What are y-"Grovyle started. He stopped when I summoned a Bone Rush, its blue glow lighting up the scene. Silence filled the air as we found the three orbs scattered on the ground, still glowing slightly. The only thing that remained of the dark pokémon was a small red gem. Small steps came up by my side, before stopping, and I turned my head to find Grovyle.

"That's… Darkrai?" Grovyle asked. I nodded ,my gaze back on the red gem. A moment of silence passed between us. I sighed gently, before walking over to the orbs, and scooping them up in my arms.

"Looks a bit like his eye, don't you think?" I span my head to glare at the leaf pokémon, causing him to quieten quickly. "Okay, shutting up"

I sighed before walking over to the red gem. Its shine looked scarily like crystallised blood and when I picked it up, the gem was cold to the touch, and sent shivers down my spine. I walked over to Grovyle and quickly passed it to him, walking away while he jumped it between his hands.

I gently placed the still-glowing orbs into my explorer bag, before closing and latching the lid over them. I stopped in front of Alliee, who was still staring at the red gem Grovyle was holding, her face emotionless.

"Alliee?" I asked. She came back to reality and her eyes landed on me.

"I think we should get our stuff and leave this time. We don't know if it worked" she whispered. I nodded.

"Grovyle, come on. We have to go" I instructed. Seconds later the green pokémon was next to us, the gem cupped in his hands, its red glow chilling the air. He nodded to me, and we made our way out of the dungeon.

* * *

Eleanor

"Hey guys! We're back!" Alliee shouted out into the guild. The apprentices swarmed over us. Questions filled the air as I pushed myself further into the guild and closer to my partner. I didn't have to worry about Cresselia as she had to go sort some things out. Leaving Alliee and I to explain everything that happened. More lucky for her, I think.

"Get in line!" Chatot squawked. The apprentices jumped slightly, before lining up in their places, all still and quiet. Alliee walking to in front of them, facing the group and I quickly followed.

"Do you want to know what happened?" She asked. Many nods and shouts of yes answered her and she nodded.

"Well, we arrived at the top of Deep Dark Crater and found Darkrai waiting for us. He started talking; and we found out that it was him who caused Temporal Tower to start collapsing. It was also him who separated Eleanor and Grovyle while they were Time-Travelling to help us, also causing Eleanor's transformation."

"He then put me in a nightmare to convince me to join his side" I butted in. Alliee smiled gratefully in my direction before carrying on.

"Eleanor hit Darkrai but he retaliated. We were about to start fighting but we got interrupted by someone. It turned out that it was another Darkrai, but he was damaged and obviously older. He was about to attack Eleanor before it was blocked by a pokémon. We didn't know, or find out, who it was but we could tell it was a girl. She pushed the Darkrai over to the other side of the cavern but he disappeared in the shadows and caught me on my neck."

I took my turn explaining and cut into the story there.

"He held Alliee in the air, stopping us from attacking him. He started to taunt us. But that was when Cresselia had managed to find out what happened. Our Darkrai had found his future self in this world and he agreed to help our time's Darkrai. We then talked about how he got here and he gave us the answer of Celebi. Another figure revealed himself, attacked the future Darkrai and showed worry for Celebi, while another followed after him"

"And you don't know who they were?" Chatot interrupted.

"No" I replied. He narrowed his eyes before nodding to himself. "Anyway, they started talking among themselves about something to the smaller of the figures. Our Darkrai then got annoyed and the cavern blacked out. One of the figures commented on what happened, before the light came back and we were surrounded by more pokémon." I know I missed out the figures' conversation but we decided too on the way. That was not important at the moment.

"We started to fight. We took the six pokémon surrounding us and our Darkrai and the figures took the Future Darkrai. We then found out that Future-Darkrai had taught Darkrai how to create a powerful ball of energy just off feeding off 'darkness and nightmares'. While this happened, the tallest figure froze, caught in a nightmare. The male figure started to shout for Cresselia before light exploded from the tallest figure." I explained. Some of the apprentices looked quite confused, but I understood why. The complex was quite confusing.

"We then found out that the figure had the three Creation Orbs in her possession, and they had broken her out of her nightmare. Eleanor took the opportunity to attack our Darkrai, who received a lot of damage. Future-Darkrai doubled over in pain and Eleanor figured that they were linked. She told the figures that, and they understood, letting us go after our Darkrai. We all attacked together and defeated Darkrai" Multiple cheers finished Alliee's explanation. I held up my hand and they quietened.

"But the Future-Darkrai was still fighting and was not giving up easily. We watched the figures as they got ready to attack but the tallest didn't. Instead, she threw the orbs in the air" the apprentices gasped. I ignored them and carried on. "The orbs split themselves between the three figures and started to glow."

"The Orbs then flew at the Future Darkrai and created an explosion" Alliee finished. The guild was shocked into silence. I looked over to Alliee who held a stoic expression, and I sighed softly.

"We woke and left quickly. We do not know about the figures" I said. In the corner of my eye, I saw Chatot nod slowly as if that's what he would do. We all stayed in silence for a few minutes before a noise caught our attention. I turned to find Amber, Luia and Gale walking down the steps.

I froze.

"You!"

* * *

I sighed. The time gears glowed softly as we waited for their guardian to come. Grovyle paced around us as Alliee did, before sitting down with a sigh. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head up to the sky.

_I walked down the ladder to find Eleanor pointing at me, her face twisted in shock and anger. I blinked silently as everyone stared. I looked at Alliee who stared at us. I took a glance at my partners' looks, but they were emotionless. I looked back at the guild members. Their faces were full of either shock or utter confusion._

"_Is this a bad time?" I asked. Grovyle groaned next to me before hitting me lightly on my arm. I looked at him. He returned the gaze before jerking his head towards the guild. I turned to them._

"_It was you" Eleanor said. I blinked before dropping my head, it colliding with my chest. Alliee sighed next to me. Grovyle groaned before taking a step forward, but stopped. Eleanor had moved out in front of him, her eyes full of suspicion. "It _was _you!"_

"_Yes"_

"_Grovyle!" I growled, stopping him before he said anymore. He turned to look at me, his eyes dead-set and clear._

"_Well, they might as well know. We are going to leave soon" He retorted. I narrowed my eyes as he turned around, back to the guild-members. I glanced at Alliee who nodded at me, showing that, she too, wanted to tell them._

"_Fine, ask away" I groaned. A small smile appeared on Alliee's lips. I sighed, turning to face the guild-members, who definatly wanted to ask the questions._

"_You were with us in the cavern?" Alliee asked, her voice uncertain. I smiled at her._

"_Yes" I replied. She nodded slowly._

"_Did Dialga, Palkia and Giratina really give you their orbs?" Eleanor asked. I nodded, before pausing as Chatot's voice rang out._

"_Just tell them what you told us!" he squawked. Everyone looked at him. Some were glares, some were shocked and some were annoyed._

"_What you mean, they already told you?!"_

"_Why didn't you tell us before?!"_

_Chatot squawked loudly, the apprentices shutting up a second later. He looked towards me and motioned with his wing to start._

"_Well, let's start from the beginning…"_

I shook my head slowly, letting myself come back to the present. I heard a faint growl come from in front of me, so I lifted my head, only to find a very angry Grovyle.

"Why are they taking so long?!" he moaned, pacing back and forth. I rolled my eyes.

"Well they do have to break through the time vortex and then make sure they don't damage that or the space vo-"

"Don't talk all that with me, Eleanor" Grovyle said. I shivered as I was called my name. It felt as if I hadn't been called that in a while. Well, I hadn't, but it felt so weird. I looked straight into the green pokémon's eyes and he held them.

"Okay, stop staring at each other. It's creepy" Alliee said a few minutes later. We both looked over to her, stepping back as all attention turned to her. We stared at her emotionlessly.

"Okay! Just stop it!" She shouted. We all fell into fits of laughter. I stopped after a while, after it got hard to breathe, but the others still laughed.

"What happened here?" a voice asked. I span around and as luck had it, the Time Guardian was floating in the air, his tail fanned out. I smiled at him, and he grinned back. He slowly floated down, I had moved back, and he landed in front of the Time Gears. Grovyle and Alliee came to stand next to me, one on either side.

"You did it" He said. I let out a breath, one I hadn't realized I was holding. I turned to Grovyle, who turned to me and grinned. I grinned back. I almost fell over as weight landed on my back. I turned to find Alliee hugging me. I smiled, and returned the hug.

"So, how'd you like to go home?" Dialga asked, interrupting our little emotional moment. I nodded, Alliee still attached to me. She let go a bit later.

"Of course"

* * *

We landed on the ground, after successfully getting back to our own time. I looked around and smiled.

The wind blew gently, and birdsong filled the air. The Sun was set high in the sky, the sky a clear blue, and full of clouds. The street was swarming with pokémon, some with hands full of shopping and items, some with friends. The two Kecleon busily sold their items to the dozens of customers. The other stores were overloaded as well, a queue forming outside each one.

Alliee gasped, Grovyle smiled, and I turned to Dialga.

"Didn't Palkia go with you?"

The Time Guardian's growing smile stopped, before his face filled with terror. He blinked once. Twice. Before turning o pace back at forth, muttering things under his quiet breath.

"I should go get him. Right?" He asked, pausing in his pacing.

"I think you should. Leaving him there could be a bit… hazardous" Alliee replied. Her tails were held up high, unlike when the eclipse had happened, happy to be home, and in a nice place. She was looking at Dialga with a sort of 'seriously?!' look for forgetting the other Guardian.

"Yeah" Dialga sighed. He turned towards us, and as quickly as he closed it, his tail fanned out. "He's gonna kill me"

I laughed, but shut up when I gained a playful glare off the time pokémon, and watched as he time-travelled into the past in search for his forgotten friend. I winced inwardly as I though what Palkia would say to him. The space in front of us was now empty, and so we turned back to busy sight.

"Eleanor! Alliee! Grovyle!"

I turned around at the shout of our names, and found two very familiar pokémon rushing towards us. My eyes watered a bit, but I brushed them away with a flick of my paw, and decided to smile to our old friends instead.

"You're home" Wigglytuff sang happily. Chatot stood next to him, his head held high, and his feathers fluffed as normal. I smiled. They were alive.

I relaxed, and I knew something deep in my heart;

"I'm home"

* * *

Time has passed,

And so has my heart.

Space has collapsed,

And so have we.

Dimensions have fallen,

As have everything.

But we don't give in,

Because we have each other…

* * *

**Jesse S: I gave you a little poem at the end as well. It kinda says a bit about my characters pain in their time so, yeah, I put it in.**

**Grovyle: So yeah… no more amazing me**

**Jesse S: Uh huh.**

**Celebi: Oh it's okay Grovyle darling!**

**Grovyle: O.o**

**Jesse S: And were the hell have you been these past 7-ish chapters?!**

**Celebi: Somewhere?**

**Jesse S: I had to live with **_**him**_

**Grovyle: Are you dissing my awesomeness**

**Jesse S: Yes. Yes, I am. Now, PLEASE REVIEW! It's the last chapter after all! So, REVIEW! FAVOURITE! Please?!**

**Well, signing out, for the last time here,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**

Thanks Guys for reading this! I know it's quite hard to understand! I'll probably re-post this in a few months/years after editing it and improving so.

Laters!


End file.
